Quinn's Relations
by Blake Angriono
Summary: This is a story describing Quinn's outside relations. I never pictured her straight.


*I do not own Glee. If I did I wouldn't be writing FanFiction about it, I would be making it happen in the show.

Quinn's Relations

Amanda Starman

Chapter One

I walked down the hall of McKinley. I was in my new Cheerios uniform, no stripes on the side. It accentuated my breasts, the ones I fed a child with one time. It was glorious.

My blonde hair was in a severe pony tail. That was just one of the many downsides of the Cheerios- I don't get to show off my beautiful hair. I had worked to so hard to grow it back after battling a bad case of anorexia when I was a young teenager.

My eyes sparkled with anticipation. I looked at them in the mirror, and I saw venom behind the initial attraction. I was really mean at heart, even though I was ever Catholic. My values were worthless by then. I had had pre-marital sex and used birth control. At least my priest said I was forgiven.

Anyway, I walked down the hall and Santana came and attacked me.

"You! You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!"

"You have a surgery when you get your appendix out. YOU GOT A **BOOB JOB!**"

"Yep, sure did!" Santana spewed as she slapped me.

"Stop the violence," Brittany absentmindedly whispered as Santana slapped me.

"You can't hit me!"

"Sure I can. Unless you got yourself knocked up again, SLUT!"

I started to ram Santana as Mr. Schue separated us and placed his hands lightly on our breasts. I slapped his hand away.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO US ALL BEING A FAMILY?" Mr. Schue yelled.

"Oh please, she has a family, she's a mother!" Santana yelled. She walked away.

I yelled, "Walk away, and tighten up your pony before you get to class!"

That was the end of me and Santana. We had had a short relationship before school started. There was a little making out which led to me seeing Santana's boobs up close.

"_Santana, these are really nice," I said as I kissed her neck._

"_I got them at that lame clinic all the old ladies go to get lifts and stuff."_

"_I love them."_

"_Can I see yours?"_

_I pulled off my top and exposed them._

"_Yours are nice, too.'_

"_Except for the stretch marks."_

"_They're cute."_

_I smiled and kissed her. _

"_We can't tell Brittany. She'll never get over it."_

"_But what about us?"_

"_Quinn, I love you, but Brittany and I are meant for each other. I love her. I want to be her wife."_

"_Then you better move to California. I was going to end this sooner or later. The Catholic church doesn't support gay relationships."_

"_They're stupid."_

"_My mom would never forgive me if I left though."_

"_It cool."_

"_Do you want to set up a breakup date?"_

"_Like you and Puck did?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_How about the day after school starts?"_

"_Sure."_

During the first day of school, Santana had pulled me aside and told me that that day was the breakup date since that fight. I agreed.

The next day, after Glee club, I approached Lauren Zhicees. She was there to pester Mr. Schue about explaining Spanish verbs better.

"Lauren," I said.

"What, boy hips?"

"Do you wanna go to the bathroom with me?"

"Are you pregnant again? Do you need tips on how to be fat?"

"No."

"Then no."

"I'll get you Cadbury eggs."

"Throw in some Corn beef and you have yourself a deal.'

"KK."

Lauren and I ventured off to the bathroom where I pulled her into a handicapped bathroom stall. In that was the entrance to the closet where they kept all the pads, tampons, and toilet paper and stuff. I pulled her into that.

When we got in there we collapsed to the ground. I started to make out with her. She didn't resist. I felt her and she felt me. We exchanged tongue and then she stopped. She ran off. And that was when me and Lauren Zhicees started a relationship that no one would ever know about. Not even Artie after we got married.

Lauren and I stayed partners. We never told a soul. The secret was too rich.

**Should I continue? Tell me in a review. Even if I do update and continue, it will only be an update here and there because I haven't plotted this as a long-fic and I intended it to be a one-shot, but I see it has potential. Please review anyway because that is the food that keeps me from cutting myself. :D**


End file.
